Wicked Angel
by Akaibara Akai
Summary: Bagaimana wanita seperti Satsuki bisa berbicara dengan logis saat tubuh seorang pria yang luar biasa semacam itu ada di hadapannya? Meski ukuran tubuh Daiki menjulang tinggi dan kokoh, tapi sahabatnya itu tak memiliki lemak sedikit pun di tubuhnya. Oh! Lihat saja pinggang yang ramping itu sebagai buktinya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story © Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, OC, TYPO(S), EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**Rated M**

**Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki**

Don't Like Don't Read

...

"**Wicked Angel"**

_Kau adalah malaikatku_

_Datang dan bawa aku sepenuhnya_

...

_Page: 1_

Satsuki menatap foto di tangannya dan tertawa. Kalau saja ini bukan permainan takdir, ia tak akan percaya. Masih teringat jelas perkataan ibunya minggu lalu untuk segera menikah. Usia dirinya saat ini seharusnya sudah memiliki anak satu, itu yang dikatakan ibunya. Mendengus, Satsuki meraih _cheese cake _di meja di hadapannya. Pikirannya mengembara tak tentu arah. Beberapa saat kemudian kue keju yang hampir dimakannya itu terlepas dari tangannya, jatuh. Oh! Sial, _cheese cake_ potongan terakhirnya.

Mungkin keputusan yang diambilnya semalam adalah keputusan yang tepat. Satsuki tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia sudah muak dengan desakan ibunya. Lagi pula sudah saatnya ia melepas masa lajangnya. Tetapi, haruskah?! Ia tak mau terjebak pernikahan tanpa adanya rasa cinta di dalamnya. Satsuki menghempuskan nafas keras-keras, dilihatnya kembali foto yang ada di tangannya. Foto masa kecilnya. Foto dirinya bersama sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki.

Aomine Daiki adalah sahabat terbaiknya, setidaknya untuk masa kecil Satsuki. Sejak perceraian orang tua sahabatnya itu, hubungan mereka merenggang. Tak saling menyapa, hanya saling menatap sekilas saat tanpa sengaja harus bertemu. Satsuki sangat menyanyangkan keadaan itu, bukan dirinya yang menghindar tapi Daiki lah yang memutuskan hubungan persahabatan yang mereka jalin. Kini 17 tahun setelah tak bertemu, Satsuki membutuhkan Daiki untuk sebuah rencana besarnya. Harus! Bagaimana pun juga ia harus membujuk Daiki. Mantan sahabatnya itu satu-satunya harapan yang dimilikinya.

Membalikkan foto di tangannya, Satsuki menemukan sebuah tulisan yang tertulis dengan gaya miring dan rapi. Alamat sahabatnya, Daiki. Alamat yang diperolehnya dari ibu Daiki sehari sebelum mereka pindah.

...

Momoi Satsuki tidak bisa menahan diri membayangkan akan bertemu Aomine Daiki ketika ia menatap jalan masuk rumah pondokan di kawasan pinggiran kota yang sepi. Mata Satsuki mengintari pondokan tua tak terawat itu, ketika menemukan nomor alamat di dinding bercat hijau lumut yang terkelupas ia yakin ia tak salah alamat. Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki pagar pondokan yang tak tertutup dan menekan bel yang terpasang di sebelah pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, Satsuki mendapati wanita bertubuh subur si pemilik pondokan menggerutu. Hari masih fajar dan pemilik pondokan itu sendiri telah menolak untuk mengambil resiko menghadapi amarah Daiki dengan membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali.

Dan di sinilah Satsuki, gemetaran di depan pintu kamar Daiki. Membangkitkan keberaniannya dan sebelum ia berubah pikiran, Satsuki mengetuk pintu keras-keras. Tak ada jawaban. Oh! Bagaimana jika ia sampai di tempat yang salah? Satsuki mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya di lantai yang entah sudah berapa hari tak pernah dibersihkan itu dengan cemas. Ia sungguh tak mengerti Daiki, mengapa sahabatnya itu tinggal di daerah kumuh seperti di pondokan ini saat sahabatnya itu bisa mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik.

Satsuki mencoba untuk mengetuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Masih sunyi tak ada jawaban. Menarik nafas, Satsuki mencoba menunggu, dan akhirnya ia mendengar langkah kaki yang terseret dan suara geraman seorang pria. Ia berharap itu benar-benar Daiki.

Pintu terbuka dan Satsuki tidak siap untuk menghadapi tubuh raksasa yang tegap itu untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana dalam. Tertegun, Satsuki memandang sahabatnya itu dengan mulut menganga. Daiki tumbuh besar dengan sangat mempesona. Otot di sekitar dada dan perut itu terbentuk sempurna dan bisa membuat para hawa rela membayar berapa pun untuk menyentuh dan merabanya.

Aomine Daiki menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyorotkan kebingungan. "Satsuki?" kata Daiki tak percaya, "Kaukah itu?" lanjutnya.

Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Daiki sementara pipinya memerah. "Lama tak bertemu Daiki-_chan_, Hai..." ucap Satsuki canggung. "Ehm, maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu." Diam-diam Satsuki mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya.

Aomine Daiki memandang Satsuki dengan pandangan menyipit. Rambutnya yang kusut kotor sekaligus berantakan diremasnya. "Ada perlu apa? Tak mungkin kau akan menemuiku jika tak ada urusan yang penting kan?" ucap Daiki asal-asalan.

"Ehm... itu, sebenarnya..." usaha Satsuki berbicara langsung terhenti saat Daiki menyandarkan lengan bawah tangan kirinya pada bingkai pintu, tanpa sadar Satsuki memperhatikan otot Daiki yang meregang.

Bagaimana wanita seperti dirinya bisa berbicara dengan logis saat tubuh seorang pria yang luar biasa semacam itu ada di hadapannya? Meski ukuran tubuh Daiki menjulang tinggi dan kokoh, tapi sahabatnya itu tak memiliki lemak sedikit pun di tubuhnya. Oh! Lihat saja pinggang yang ramping itu sebagai buktinya.

"Satsuki. Katakan keperluanmu, mengapa kau jauh-jauh datang ketempat kumuh seperti ini? Itu sama sekali bukan dirimu." Lagi-lagi Daiki berbicara asal-asalan dengan suara seksinya.

Terantuk, Satsuki menyadari bahwa kini pandangan matanya telah berkelana jauh menuju celana dalam Daiki yang terlihat agak menonjol. "Apa?!" teriak Satsuki terlalu keras. Pipi Satsuki semakin memerah, salah tingkah.

Seringai andalan Daiki menghiasi bibirnya dan tak lupa, Daiki menaikkan sebelah alis matanya seolah-olah mengetahui dengan pasti betapa penampilannya membuat Satsuki begitu terkesima. "Maafkan pakaianku yang tak pantas, aku tak mengira akan kedatangan tamu saat fajar seperti ini."

"Tak apa, kau tak perlu minta maaf Daiki-_chan_. Aku bahkan belum melihat celana... oh! Maksudku, pakaianmu yang... ehm, yang kurang itu." Wajah Satsuki terasa panas ketika ia menyadari kebodohannya. Menghembuskan nafas ia memulai lagi, "Percayalah, aku tak melihat apapun."

"Benarkah?" ujung bibir Daiki berkedut menahan senyum. "Kau melukai diriku, Satsuki."

"Bukan seperti itu, maksudku... ehm," Satsuki kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Huh?!" dengus Daiki geli. Sekarang kenapa tidak kau katakan kepadaku untuk apa kau berada di sini pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Satsuki menegakkan tubuhnya, mengembalikan rasa percaya percaya dirinya yang sempat hilang. "Begini, Daiki-_chan_, aku... aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu dalam hal masalah pribadi."

"Pertolongan?" Daiki menyerngit. "Kau yakin membutuhkan pertolonganku, Satsuki? kau sama sekali tak tahu aku, kita sudah bertahun-tahun tak saling bertemu, atas dasar apa hingga kau yakin aku bisa menolongmu?"

"Kau satu-satunya yang terlintas di otakku sebagai penolongku, Daiki-_chan_." Satsuki berkata lirih.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kau katakan bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu dalam hal masalah pribadimu itu." Daiki meremas rambutnya kembali, terlihat tak sabar.

"Ehm, aku..." perkataan Satsuki terhenti saat seorang pemondok lain muncul dari bawah tangga dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Segera setelah pria tua itu tak terlihat, Satsuki merendahkan suaranya. "Daiki-_chan_, bolehkah aku masuk dan membicarakan tujuanku datang ke sini?"

Sebuah senyum nakal terlihat dari bibir Daiki. "Di sini? Denganku? Tidakkah kau khawatir akan keselamatanmu, Satsuki? aku bukan teman kecilmu dulu."

Meskipun Daiki mengatakannya dengan nada menyindir, anggapannya itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Daiki teman masa kecilnya itu memang telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang terlihat agak liar. Satsuki ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana Daiki hidup selama ini? Oh, satu hal lagi, pakaian Daiki yang hanya sepotong itu.

"Aku akan berterima kasih jika kau memakai baju tentunya." Ujar Satsuki.

"Dan aku lebih suka kembali ke tempat tidurku. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke mana pun tempatmu menginap dan melupakan kejadian ini?" ucap Daiki.

"Tidak. Kau harus menolongku Daiki-chan. Ini mendesak." Sanggah Satsuki.

"Daiki, _my Sweety_..." sebuah suara merdu tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam kamar Daiki. "Kemarilah sayang, aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Satsuki membeku. Ini lebih buruk dari yang ia takutkan sebelumnya. Ada seorang wanita bersama dan mungkin sedang berada di ranjang Daiki.

Daiki mengerang. "Kembalilah tidur, Risu." Teriaknya. "Aku akan datang sebentar lagi."

Rupanya teman sekamar Daiki itu bukanlah termasuk wanita yang penurut. Sementara Satsuki melihat dengan perasaan terkejut, Risu muncul di belakang Daiki, memeluk pinggang ramping Daiki dengan manja. Satsuki yakin jika Risu bukan lah istri Daiki, mungkin saja Risu hanya satu diantara para wanita-wanita yang selalu keluar masuk kamar sahabatnya itu. Satsuki mengamati Risu dengan pandangan menuduh, rambut berantakan dan tingkah laku yang tak tahu lagi keadaannya yang telanjang bulat melebihi Daiki. Seorang wanita panggilan, Satsuki yakin itu.

"Halo," ujar Risu seraya mengamati Satsuki. "Aku tak tau kalau Daiki menghendaki teman lebih. Tapi aku tak keberatan untuk berbagi, benarkan _Sweet heart_..." lanjut Risu dengan nada menggoda.

"Risu, jaga bicaramu." Daiki menggeram saat Satsuki menganga tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun.

"Oh, ada apa sih? Aku tahu kalau terkadang kau suka memakai lebih dari satu wanita, dan aku tak keberatan untuk itu sayang. Itu akan lebih membuat kita tetap membara di atas ranjang." Risu tertawa cekikikan.

"Hentikan Risu, wanita ini tamuku. Dari kalangan terhormat, bukan seperti kita." omel Daiki kesal.

"Uuh, menyebalkan." Risu melangkah kembali ke kamar tidur Daiki. "Jangan lama-lama meninggalkanku sayang." Teriaknya.

"Hm..." jawab Daiki sekenanya.

Kemudian Satsuki mengerang dan memaksakan diri untuk menatap mata Daiki. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Daiki menatapnya dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Maaf, Satsuki. maaf atas ketidaksopanan Risu. Dia hanya tak terbiasa melihat orang sepertimu berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

"Tidak, kurasa aku bisa mengerti. Lalu bisakah kita berbicara mengenai permohonanku?" tanya Satsuki

Daiki mendesah, "Baiklah. Katakan bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu, Satsuki."

Satsuki menarik nafasnya. Hatinya berdebar ketika membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Daiki jika ia mengutarakan permohonannya ini. Menatap Daiki tepat di manik matanya, Satsuki memberanikan diri. "Daiki-_chan_, menikahlah denganku." Ujarnya mantap.

Satsuki memejamkan matanya. Jari-jari tangannya saling terkait meremas, menunjukkan kecemasan. Menyakitkan memang ia memohon pertolongan seperti ini tapi Satsuki tak punya pilihan lagi. Jika Daiki menolaknya, ia sebisa mungkin akan merayu sahabatnya itu sampai mau menuruti permintaannya. Apa pun caranya.

"Kau bercanda, Satsuki?" geram Daiki. "Pergilah dan dinginkan kepalamu sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Air muka Daiki mengeras menahan amarah.

"Aku... ini bukan seperti yang kau kira. Beri aku beberapa menit saja, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, Daiki-_chan_. Aku akan sangat menghargainya." Ucap Satsuki gusar.

"Terlambat, Satsuki. kau sudah kuperingatkan untuk pergi dari sini, tapi kau tak menghiraukannya. Sudah terlambat." geram Daiki sebelum melumat bibir merah ranum Satsuki. Membelai, mencicipi, menggoda agar Satsuki membuka bibirnya dan saat bibir Satsuki membuka, ia menyeruak masuk. Lidahnya membelit lidah Satsuki. Mencium bibir itu nyaris mencapai kebuasan, mencari kenikmatan.

...

To be continue_

Catatan Author:

Hai, _minna_ salam kenal~

Senang sekali akhirnya bisa nulis fic di fandom 'Kuroko no Basuke' dengan Aomine Daiki sebagai tokohnya. Kyaaaa~ Aomine Daiki adalah karakter yang paling saya sukai di anime ini. Seringaiannya itu loh... aduh bikin meleleh. Hahahahaha...

Terima kasih ya, untuk _minna_ yang baca fic saya yang amburadul ini.

Saya juga mohon kesediaan teman-teman untuk sekedar memberikan Saran, Kritikan, atau pun komentar di kotak review yang telah disediakan.

Cheesynamonst, undur diri. Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke **adalah milik** Tadatoshi Fujimaki, **tapi** Aomine Daiki **adalah milikku seutuhnya, hwehehehehe...

Warning : **AU, OOC, OC, TYPO(S), EYD **amburadul**, Plot serta Alur **yang membosankan

**Rated M**

**Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki**

Don't Like Don't Read

...

"**Wicked Angel"**

_Kau adalah malaikatku_

_Datang dan bawa aku sepenuhnya_

...

_Page: 2_

Aomine Daiki tak pernah bermimpi akan bertemu sahabat kecilnya lagi, Momoi Satsuki. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, ia sungguh tak menduga sahabatnya itu berkunjung di pondokan tempatnya menginap di saat fajar seperti ini. Dengan sebuah penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Menjadi suami Satsuki. Daiki mengerutkan dahi ketika sebuah penawaran itu terucap dari bibir Satsuki yang menggoda itu. Hei, Daiki tak buta, Satsuki sahabat kecilnya itu telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang feminim, dan sangat cantik tentunya.

Dilihatnya Satsuki dari ujung rambut hingga kaki yang tertutup sepatu hak tinggi itu diam-diam. Ada diri Satsuki hingga saat ini belum berubah, selalu saja wajah wanita itu merona dengan manis ketika Daiki memandangnya. Aliran darah Daiki tiba-tiba saja menjadi cepat membuat Daiki mengumpat. Otaknya yang cukup nakal pun kini membayangkan Satsuki mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam botol madu, lalu mengoleskannya pada nadi yang berdenyut dengan begitu menggoda di lehernya yang mulus dan jenjang itu. Ah, Sial!

Daiki pasti sudah gila. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menuruti libidonya terhadap seorang wanita, terutama wanita seperti Satsuki. Lupakan Risu! Dia tak sebanding dengan wanita di hadapannya ini. Sekali lagi Daiki mengumpat sebelum mencium bibir basah itu. Ia tak menyangka bibir Satsuki bahkan lebih nikmat dari yang dibanyakannya, semanis madu dan sehangat musim panas.

"E... ehm...!" erangan yang keluar dari tenggorokan Satsuki membuat Daiki semakin menikmati ciumannya. Dan ini terasa sangat luar biasa, sangat... erotis. "Ya... ya..." kata Daiki parau. "Kau sangat nikmat, Satsuki..." Saat mulut Daiki mengeksplorasi mulut Satsuki, kini tangan Daiki yang bebas mencari-cari payudara Satsuki, menekannya dan mempercepat gerakannya.

Di luar kemampuannya, Satsuki mencoba menggali akal sehatnya. Bukan seperti ini yang ia mau. Meski ciuman Daiki membuatnya mabuk kepayang, ia tak akan pernah rela jika harga dirinya diremehkan seperti ini. Didorongnya dada bidang itu sekuat tenaga sebelum ia menampar wajah Daiki keras-keras.

Satsuki mengayunkan kakinya ke lantai, dan duduk dengan kepala pening. "Kau... kau..." ia tak sanggup mencari umpatan yang cukup kasar untuk mencaci lelaki itu. Tangannya buru-buru mengancingkan blus birunya.

"Huh?!" Daiki mendengus sekaligus menyeringai puas. "Sopan sekali, Satsuki. Apa yang kau lakukan? Memamparku setelah aku cium? Bahkan, kau baru saja melamarku?" Daiki tertawa. "Kau sungguh di luar dugaanku."

Satsuki mencoba berdiri, namun lututnya lemas dan tak mampu menopangnya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam Satsuki menenangkan diri. "Kau yang tak sopan, Dai-_chan_."

"Dai-_chan_? Imut sekali panggilan itu, Satsuki. Ku rasa panggilan itu tak cocok untuk diriku saat ini. Cukup panggil Daiki tanpa embel-embel yang menyertainya." Kata Daiki asal-asalan, tangannya terulur membantu Satsuki berdiri.

"Tak ku sangka kau berubah seperti ini..." Desis Satsuki. Mendengar itu, Daiki tertawa geli, "Apa maksudmu, Satsuki?" Ucapnya asal-asalan.

"Kenapa kau begini Dai-_chan_, kemana Dai-_chan_ yang ku kenal dulu?" Satsuki bertanya ragu.

Pertanyaan Satsuki itu membuat amarah Daiki timbul. Satsuki tak tahu bahwa Daiki telah bersusah payah melawan kehidupan ini. Berjuang hanya untuk sesuap nasi. Tidur di pojokan pondokan kumuh, kepanasan kala siang dan kedinginan saat malam menjelang. Oh! Ia bahkan rela menjadi perampok ketika usianya beranjak remaja. Berbohong pada ibunya jika uang yang diperolehnya itu pemberian dermawan yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Kebahagiaan? Bukan, yang ia dapat adalah kematian ibunya. Tangan Daiki mengepal kuat ketika kenangan pahit itu menyeruak dalam ingatannya. Detakan jantung di dadanya menghentam-hentam. "Daiki yang dulu kau kenal, ia sudah mati, Satsuki." Daiki mengeram.

Satsuki terpana melihat wajah Daiki yang mengeras. Raut kesedihan yang teramat dalam tergambar di sana. Entah, ia mungkin tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya. Tapi Satsuki mengerti bahwa Daiki yang ia kenal, telah terkubur dalam hati pria dihadapannya ini. Tanpa Satsuki sadari, tangannya kini telah menggenggam tangan Daiki yang terkepal. Mencoba menenangkan, memberi perlindungan.

Daiki tersentak ketika tangan halus Satsuki membelai tangannya, memadamkan amarah dalam hatinya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendapat perlakuan sayang seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya Daiki terbuai oleh tindakan yang ditimbulkan Satsuki pada dirinya, ia sama sekali tak pantas untuk mendapatkan itu. Daiki menelan ludahnya sebagai pengendaliaan diri, mencoba agar tak memeluk wanita di hadapannya ini.

Ketika kebisuan yang timbul, hati yang tercermin dalam mata lah yang mewaki kata-kata yang tak terucap. Hanya saling berbagi, memahami dan mengerti, setidaknya kini Daiki tahu ia tak sendiri. Mata Satsuki yang teduh itu sebagai buktinya. Menawarkan setitik harapan akan kebahagiaan.

Alih-alih mendengar suara indah Satsuki menyadarkannya untuk kembali berpijak pada kenyataan saat ini, Daiki malah mendengar suara melengking milik Risu. Ah! Ia bahkan lupa keberadaan wanita yang hampir saja memuaskan nafsunya. Tidak! Kini ia tak butuh wanita jalang itu lagi.

"_Darliiiing_..." Suara Risu kembali terdengar. Semakin melengking bak terompet yang ditiup di malam tahun baru. Daiki menyerngit, bisa-bisanya ia membawa wanita itu ke pondokannya. "Aku menunggumu, cintaku... lihatlah, aku sudah siap, sayaaang..." suara itu semakin membuat Daiki emosi.

"Hm... tunggulah sebentar lagi, Risu!" Teriak Daiki. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. _Shit!_ Dasar pengganggu.

Satsuki refleks melepaskan tangannya. Memandang kesegala arah untuk menghindari tatapan Daiki. Tidak, Daiki tak boleh tahu bahwa wajahnya kini merona merah. "Ehm." Ia berdeham berharap kegugupan pada dirinya bisa berkurang.

Sama halnya Satsuki, sungguh Daiki juga salah tingkah. Tapi bukan seorang Aomine Daiki jika ia tak segera menutupi kegugupannya. Hidup di daerah kumuh rawan kejahatan seperti ini lah yang menempa dirinya. "Pergilah ke _cafe_ dekat taman ujung jalan, tunggu aku di sana. Dan kita lihat apakah aku bisa menolongmu, Satsuki." Daiki berkata.

Secercah cahaya menerpa Satsuki. Ia tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah. Tak perlu tergesa Dai-_chan_, selesaikan dulu urusanmu."

"Hm." Ujung sudut bibir Daiki berkerut tak senang.

0o0

Aomine Daiki berjalan dengan malas menyusuri jalan menuju _cafe_ tempat Satsuki menunggunya. Risu, telah diusirnya. Huh?! lihat, apa yang dilakukannya pada wanita pelacur itu, mempermainkan? Daiki sungguh tak peduli, uang yang diterima Risu bahkan lebih dari yang wanita itu inginkan.

Berkali-kali Aomine mengusap wajahnya tak sabar. Pikirannya kacau hanya karena mantan sahabat kecilnya. Bodoh! Maki Daiki pada dirinya sendiri. Daiki harusnya tahu diri, lelaki semacam dirinya tak pantas untuk wanita kalangan terhormat seperti Satsuki. Ada semacam harapan kebahagiaan saat Satsuki melamarnya, memintanya untuk menikahi wanita itu. Tidak! Daiki memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. Lebih baik jika ia menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu, dan lebih baik lagi jika Satsuki menjauhinya. Tak perlu merubah hidupnya dengan harapan semu. Ia cukup melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sediakala. Ah, sesungguhnya ia hanya takut untuk terluka, kesekian kalinya.

Bunyi bergemerincing dari ornamen di _cafe_ yang timbul akibat dorongan pintu mengingatkan Daiki akan masa kecilnya. Masa di mana ia dan Satsuki tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Satsuki, sahabat kecilnya yang menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa masa kini. Daiki mendengus geli, ia bahkan masih terangsang akibat ciumannya bersama sahabatnya itu beberapa menit lalu.

Dengan langkah tegap penuh percaya diri khas seorang Aomine Daiki, ia mulai melangkah menuju meja Satsuki. Daiki menyeringai melihat raut muka terkejut Satsuki. Ah! Menggemaskan sekali.

"Yo!" sapa Daiki.

Satsuki tersenyum, canggung. "Duduklah Dai-chan."

Daiki menarik kursi depan Satsuki, mendudukinya secara serampangan. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari si mantan sahabatnya.

"Ehm." Satsuki berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, "Ku harap kau mau mendengarkanku terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu tanyalah sesukamu, Dai-chan."

Seringai mencemooh keluar dari bibir seksi Daiki, "Traktir aku secangkir kopi. Pekat dengan tambahan krim sesendok." Daiki menyandarkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, mempertontonkan otot kekar di balik kaos putih polos itu.

"Baiklah." Kata Satsuki sebelum memesankan secangkir kopi pesanan Daiki.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan hidup indahmu, Satsuki? tanya Daiki asal-asalan.

Satsuki menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Kau tahu ibuku kan, Dai-chan? Dia suka sekali mengurusi hidup orang lain, apalagi hidupku." Ucap Satsuki malas, Daiki hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyuman. Tentu saja Daiki tahu, ibu Satsuki dulu bahkan rela membuat dirinya repot dengan menata baju Satsuki, bahkan dirinya setiap harinya.

"Hm... lanjutkan." Tanggap Daiki.

"Beberapa saat lalu, ia terus saja memaksaku untuk segera mengakhiri masa lajang. Hei?! Bukannya aku tak mau, hanya saja..." lagi-lagi, Satsuki membuang napas dengan penuh penekanan. "Katakanlah, belum ada yang berhasil membuatku tertarik."

Aomine Daiki tertawa geli. "Kurasa, kau tak kesulitan untuk mendapatkan teman pria, Satsuki. Lihat saja dirimu." Kemudian Daiki mengeluarkan siulan menggoda.

"Ck! Jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu, Dai-chan. Kau sungguh tak sopan." Keluh Satsuki.

Mendengar perkataan Sastuki, Daiki dengan santainya menyeruput kopi kesukaannya. "Sopan telah meninggalkanku terlalu lama, Satsuki."

Merasa dirinya terusik dengan sebuah penasaran akan sahabatnya itu, Satsuki memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Dai-chan?"

Daiki tersentak begitu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Satsuki. Raut mukanya menegang. Diam-diam tangannya terkepal untuk mengendalikan emosi yang membakar dadanya. "Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan permohonanmu, Satsuki?" ejek Daiki.

Salah tingkah, Satsuki tahu ia melanggar batasan, "Maaf." Ucapnya tulus.

"Lanjutkan." Kini Daiki merubah cara duduknya, menyilangkan sebelah kakinya.

Mau tak mau, Satsuki melihat tonjolan itu. Ia hampir saja tersedak meski matanya masih terbelalak. Pikirannya kacau, dan kini lidahnya berubah menjadi kelu. "Erghhhh..." erang Satsuki frustasi.

Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sialan, umpat Satsuki dalam hati.

"Bisakan kau hentikan itu, Dai-chan? Kumohon beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan." Ujar Satsuki, kini ia merasa sangsi meminta sahabatnya untuk membantu masalahnya.

"Hentikan apa? Memang apa yang ku lakukan? Hmm..." tantang Daiki.

"Menggodaku, _aho_!" kesal Satsuki.

Tawa menguar dari Daiki, menggelegar di dalam cafe yang memang sepi pengunjung. "Tak ku sangka kau lucu seperti ini, Satsuki. terang-terangan mengakui dirimu tergoda, eh?" bibir Daiki berkedut menahan tawanya.

Mengabaikan Daiki, Satsuki mulai menjelaskan permohonannya kembali. "Ibu, dengan rencana-rencana sialnya itu mulai menghubungi para pria yang di anggapnya pantas untuk menjadi pendampingku. Ia bahkan memberiku portofolio para calon menantu idamannya. Aku mulai gila dibuatnya. Kau tahu, si aktor Kise Ryota bahkan ada dalam portofolio."

"Kenapa kau tak mencobanya, mungkin saja kau cocok dengan salah satu dari mereka." Respon Daiki asal.

Satuki memandang Daiki, tepat di manik matanya. "Aku tak mau mempercayakan hidupku dengan orang yang tak ku kenal."

"Dan kau dengan mudahnya mempercayakan hidupmu padaku?" ujar Daiki marah. "Sekali lagi ku tegaskan, aku bukan Daiki kecilmu dulu, Satsuki. Lihat aku, bertahun-tahun kita tak saling jumpa, apa pendapatmu masih sama setelah bertemu denganku?!"

"Kau mungkin telah berubah Dai-chan. Tapi aku masih mempercayaimu, kau dan mendiang ayahku lah, laki-laki yang ku percayai. Kalian lah yang tak pernah mungkin melukaiku." Satsuki berkata mantap.

"Kau menjatuhkan pada pilihan yang salah, Satsuki. Aku lah yang mempunyai andil besar membuatmu terluka jika menerima permohonan konyolmu ini." Serius Daiki.

Satsuki terpana, pikirannya mencerna ucapan Daiki sebelum otaknya menarik sebuah kesimpulan. "Jadi, kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Satsuki riang. Wajahnya bersinar penuh kemenangan.

0o0

To be continue_

Pojok author:

Hai~ ah, ini fanfic udah berjamur saking lamanya... gomen, update malah amburadul ga jelas gini...

Pendek ya? saya memang lemah kalau disuruh buat chap yang panjang :D

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang membaca chapter sebelumnya: Anda para silent reader sekalian (kalau ada, hwehehehehe), Ayanoshida, Yumi Murakami, Seidocamui, Aokarifuu, Aguma, Bunga layu, Hijau, Chan rei chan, LoveDaiki, Lenacchi, dan Yuharu. Gomen belum bisa balas review kalian...

Anda yang membaca chap 2 ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak telah berkunjung, membaca, apalagi meninggalkan jejak berupa komentar, saran, kritikan, ataupun _say hello_ kepada saya, khukhukhu~

Saya, yang mencintai Aomine Daiki, undur diri...

Sampai bertemu lagi :D


End file.
